You wish i kiss
by Yuri.yaoi.maker
Summary: When a startling event begins to haunt Annie, Crystal looks to be the only one to help her, or is she the one that needs help? Soon her memory comes for deep crimson revenge and Crystal fears that trust will end up being her last resort.


_**You Wish, I….**_

"Miss Annie, Miss Crystal stay with me after the bell," I hear teacher yelling as I slowly wake up from my long nap. I turn to see why the goody two shoes Annie's got detention. Her eyes fixed on what this hell hole call "the couple" witch naturally consist of the popular girl (cheerleader) and the popular guy (quarterback) dating. "Students you all have a quiz tomorrow bye, "immediately after she finished the bell rang to go home.

"Panhead's got detention again?" I hear my friend's voice call my nickname, I turn to see her standing laughing at me 'some friend she is' a little voice growls in my ear. "HAHA guess teach can't bear to depart from you," she laughs I turn to see teacher looking as red as the tomato she's eating, seeing this my friend dashes off from trouble. I turn back to Annie who is now mumbling something still looking to where they sat. As soon as our time was done I made my way over to Annie. I stand before her staring trying to see what emotion she is bearing. She finally notice's me and turns to me looking up at my eyes she shudders and turns back to what kept her attention for so long. 'Oh no she didn't just ignore you go ahead slap her' the evil voice whispered once again in my ear. I reach to my tiny backpack and take out my pills (Schizophrenic I usually don't take them with water anyways) and the voice dies down. I snap back to reality as I am pushed aside, she stood next to me we were reversed and our shoulders touching.

"What do you want," she growled next to me. I shudder hearing such a sweet person like her be so cold, I smiled my trademark evil grin at her and turned to her. Even here next to me her sea blue eyes never strayed from the table. "I said, what do you want!" I snap back from my thought bubble, and I turned to the door I took a step but then something got a hold of my arm before I could take another step." Answer my question" she tightened her grip on my arm but to me it wasn't that painful. I must have looked scared because she then had a sad look across her face.

"I...I don't know" I pulled away unsucessly. I looked away trying not to make her feel like she hurt me, I hate showing emotion. She began crying and fell on her knees still holding me and looks down. I get down on one knee and hold her chin with my thumb and the middle of my pointer finger with my free hand; I pull her face to meet my eyes with her. Smiling I look into her eyes and smile a real smile to calm her down. "You ok why you are crying. . . I'm sorry if it was me that."

"No I. . . I should be the one apologizing." She interrupted. I lift her up and hold her in a tight hug, startled by the change of position she stopped crying.

"I will take you home if you want" I offered finally letting go of her. I once again look into her cerulean pool of eyes I grab a small portion of her golden wave of hair and twist it with on finger.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO IM SCARED TAKE ME WITH YOU I'M SCARED" she suddenly started to pound against my chest in a childish fit.

"Annie? Ok, if you don't feel safe" I held her closer stopping her childish fit. 'What am I doing? I don't know this girl but I'm holding her and taking her home! Of course I won't do anything she's . . . Annie!' I begin to walk out the door and as I reach my car I notice she fell asleep putting her in her seat and buckling her in I remember I had to meet my annoying friend Mariah. "Oh well she will get over it" I say finally buckling down on my seat. Every stop sign or red light I look over my shoulder towards Annie to see if she awakens and begins to try and jump out the car, thankfully she stayed asleep the whole drive and while I carried her to my home. Laying her down I skillfully leave the room without making the slightest noise. I sit in the living room, putting on my earphones to my iPod I put on heavy metal as loud as I can and as I fall asleep I think to myself 'why me?'

I wake up hearing the sound of plates being moved; confused I stand and sprint to the kitchen. The aroma of turkey made me run faster until I reached the kitchen. Annie was wearing my skillet shirt that somehow shrunk in the drier and my favorite skinny jeans that stopped at her knees; she pulled her hair back in a ponytail which held her long golden wavy hair up.


End file.
